Make You Feel My Love
by IntoTheCave
Summary: Oneshot. Ian and Wanda share a beautiful moment involving something nobody in the caves has experienced in quite some time. O'Wanda fluff! Based on the song Make You Feel My Love by Adele.


**_Okay, I don't know if anyone has done this before. I wrote this as a oneshot but then decided to use it in my story You Are Beautiful. So if you enjoy this I thonk you should check out my story. I too LK out some parts that relate to my story so there will be a little more detail in the chapter of my story. Anyway enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Host or any of the characters because they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the lyrics to Make You Feel My Love originally by Bob Dylan. But it is a beautiful song so I wish I did._**

* * *

_I wonder where Ian is?_

This thought filled my mind as I walked into the fields where everyone was hard at work, where Ian was supposed to be, only to be greeted with the lack of Ian in the room. I surveyed the cave and studied every person making sure that I didn't just miss him in the bright room, but he was indeed gone. I walked slightly further into the open room heading towards the tunnel that leads to the game room.

_Maybe he is taking a break with a soccer ball._

That thought satisfied me enough to continue forward, walking down the twisted path until I reached the empty game room.

_Hmm…_

Since I was finished with my chores in the kitchen, I decided to check one more place. I retraced my steps and made a beeline for our room.

Once I entered the tunnel that lead to our bedroom, I heard something that I had not experienced in such a long time. Something that I only recall from Melanie's memories as a beautiful, eloquent way of expressing feelings. I stopped as I racked my mind, trying to remember what Melanie called it way back when.

_Music._

I listened for a few more content seconds before I decided to find the source of the mesmerizing sound. I tiptoed through the hall not wanting the sound of my footsteps to echo off the walls and drown out the music. I stood by the door where the music was the loudest and breathed in the soothing hum. Quietly, I opened the door that separated the caves from the source of the peaceful sound.

_Ian._

Instead of my heart beating faster in my chest, as it usually did when I saw Ian, I felt a different sensation. It felt like my heart wasn't even beating anymore. Like it wasn't there at all. But the warmth that spread through my body told me it was still present somehow. _Melting._ My conscious provided that word and I was able to connect the feeling I had to a cliché that I had heard from Melanie.

My heart melted at the sight of Ian, sitting on the bed with his back to me, holding what I remembered him telling me was his guitar. He had never, in all the time I had been in the caves, picked up the guitar, only pointed to it as he mentioned that it was one of the only belongings he had left from his life before the invasion. I didn't know it made music as beautiful as what I was hearing right now.

"Wanda."

I was brought back from my trance to realize the music stopped and Ian was now facing me, guitar still in his lap, staring at me intently. When I met his eyes I couldn't help but smile as his face softened into the lop-sided smile I loved so dearly. My feet led me slowly over to Ian's side where he grabbed my hand and tugged me to sit down on the bed. He turned to face me, still smiling and holding my hand.

"Can I play you something?" He asked with an innocent hesitation

_Does he really believe I would refuse?_

I nodded my head in agreement, not trusting my voice in this tender moment. He brought his hand down across the strings and so many different sounds resonated at the same time, but they fit together in a beautiful way. His other hand switched positions on the slender part—the neck I remembered—of the guitar and, repeating the same motion, a different sound filled the room. I couldn't keep up with watching both hands at the same time but I didn't have to. Ian's voice interrupted the sound of the guitar in the most wonderful way that I snapped my eyes up to see him watching me.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I can offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

My mouth opened to say something, hopefully intelligible, but Ian once again stopped any trace of a thought with his voice.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I will never do you wrong_

_I've known from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

I sat listening to every syllable, every inflection in his voice that formed a breathtaking melody that I never knew he was capable of. If it is even possible, I lost myself even more to this song that Ian seemed to be breathing into me, _me, the Soul._ I could feel every different tone ripple through my veins, from my heart to the tips of my fingers.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling up the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Ian had been watching me every moment throughout this song, every thought that passed through my mind he most likely read, but something about his eyes changed. For some unknown reason, I felt his need for me to hear these words, almost like he was begging me to listen closely to what he was about to sing. So I did.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

He paused, the air was suddenly thick, and my heart stopped beating, my eyes never leaving his ice blue irises. In that moment, that perfect, intimate moment, our lips gently connected in the sweetest kiss we have ever shared. That kiss that relayed so many unfelt emotions, unspoken words that I never knew existed, was perfect. He leaned his forehead to mine, looking deep into my eyes, _to me_, and whispered softly:

_To make you feel my love._

* * *

**There you go! A sweet moment that I am just so happy about. I hope you loved it enough to review it and share with everyone you know because that would be sweet of all of you. Thank you so much for reading it!**

**And remember to check out You Are Beautiful! Thank you!**


End file.
